Valentine's Day, a dance at night, it's going to b
by SpookyZaragoza
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and there is a dance at night in the XFiles world. It's my first fanfic so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files characters, just the story line**

**Rating: I'm not sure since everyone thinks differently**

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day and there is a dance at night in the X-Files world.**

_February 14, a time for everyone._

_By, SpookyZaragoza_

Part 1. _Feb. 14th, 7:37am_

Mulder open the door to his office and saw that his lights were on, confused he walked to his desk and dropped his keys. "Did I leave the lights on? Skinner is going to kill me if he finds out." He whisper to himself, the electricity bill for the basement office was high due to him leaving everything on when he left, so Skinner brought that problem up and told Mulder to start turning the lights off or he is going to pay for it.

Agent Mulder turned around and jumped of the appearance of his sleepy partner on her desk. Her head was on the desk with her hair spread everywhere. "Did I leave you here yesterday?" he whispered again. He left work as usual but Scully stayed late to finish some stuff yesterday and finding her here this early made him wonder if she felled asleep and didn't go home.

He made some coffee and as he walked back in the office but was stopped by the FBI's mail carrier. "Here you go Agent Mulder and can you give this to Agent Scully?"

"Sure," the mail carrier left Mulder with at least 10 different letters on his hands and box of chocolate and flowers. Trying to get to his desk without dropping something was a challenge that he tried not to fail but it did. He dropped all the letters on the floor but decided to get them later. Mulder placed the coffee cups, flowers and chocolate box on his desk and walked back to the door to pick up the letters he dropped. He looked through them as he walked to his chair, "Ah, Scully has three Valentine's Day cards." Then he looked to see who the flowers were for. Scully. The chocolate box? Scully. Mulder stood up again and walked to Scully's desk and placed her stuff down, then went back to get the coffee cups and tried to wake her up.

"Scully? Wake up." He shook her and she came to reality. Scully saw Valentine's flowers and chocolate, she had a puzzle look. Mulder chuckled to himself.

"It's Valentine's Day, Scully."

"I know but who send them?" she looked up to Mulder, he shrugged.

"Don't know they were just delivered by the mail carrier." Mulder gaved her the letters and a cup of coffee, she had a sad expression when she saw the letters.

"I missed the carrier?"

"Yup, not by much. Why? You have a little something for him?"

"No…" She looked through her letters while Mulder walked back to his desk and turned his computer on. "Man, I missed him." Scully whispered to herself.

"You said something?" Mulder asked looking from the screen.

"No," Scully opened her letters and after reading every letter and starts eating her chocolates she stood up and walked to her partner's desk. "So, who send you the letters?"

"I dunno. People? Fellow female agents probably. They always do,"

"Who?"

"Agents Smith, Lawrence, Brown, Power, uh… Kimberly the Assistant Director's assistant. Also maybe Agents Hall, and Michelle." As he stated the names of the female agents Scully looked through his mail and was surprise to finds all the letters belong to each of the agents he mention.

"So, am I right?" Mulder questioned without looking up from his screen.

"Yes, but maybe you already had seen them."

"Not quiet, they always send me letters on Valentine's Day." Mulder reached down to his second drawer of his desk and took out bunch of letters that were tied by a rubber band, "Checked it out. I keep them." He handed the letters to Scully, she looked through them.

"You keep them? But don't open them?" She asked, "Ever thought that maybe there might be something important like money or a gift card?"

"You're right! Give them to me!!!" He quickly stole them back and started to open his letters even the ones from last year and year before. Scully went back to her desk and looked at her stuff.

While she was straightning her desk she could hear Mulder complaining about the absences of money on the cards. "Agent Power made reservations for us last year at the 4 star Italian restaurant. Since I never opened it I didn't show, hey maybe that's the reason she spilled coffee on me the next day after Valentine's Day." Mulder came to a conclusion then he flinch as he remember the hot coffee been spilled at him that day.

"Mulder, here you go. Happy Valentine's day." Scully handed Mulder a card, he looked at it and smiled.

"Does it contain money or a gift card?"

"No," With that response Mulder just looked at it then just threw it on his desk not taking interest on it. Scully had a hurt look.

"Just kidding. Thank you." He picked it up and opened it.

_11:57 am_

Mulder and Scully walked out of AD Skinner's office. He had talked to them about attending to tonight's dance. All the agents were invited and Skinner wanted to see them there.

"It's punishment!" Mulder yelled as him and Scully got on the elevator. "I hate those things!"

"You attended to them before?" Scully pushed the button to go to the main level.

"Yes, two times. They were not my thing."

"Well, I'm going since I have nothing else to do tonight."

"Really?" Mulder stopped banging his head.

"Yes, so what are we going to get, hotdogs or burgers?"

"Hotdogs!" he started to get excited like a little five year old kid going to buy ice cream.

**More to come, tell me what you think please. It's my first story okay, so if it's bad lat me know so that I can improve my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people thanks for the reviews and the support. I'm sorry I didn't update right away but school is been busier then ever, but I can handle it. On with the story…. **

Part 2_. 6:37pm_

The nervous and confused Agent Mulder tried to get his tie done. He didn't know why he was going at the first place, he hated those things. Why? What made him changed his mind. He started to get butterflies on his stomach. _Gosh, get a hold of your self Fox! You are acting like a middle schooler going to their first dance! _He thought. _What's wrong with me? Since when do I call myself Fox?! Especially on my mind?_ His thoughts were arguing something was really wrong with him. The ring of his house phone made him jump and brought him back to Earth.

"Mulder?" he answered. "Oh hey Frohike… No sorry I can't go eat with you guys tonight… Because I have something to do later… No not with Scully… Yes, I'm not lying… Okay maybe Scully might be there but -… Shut up! ... I'm hanging up. Bye." Mulder hanged his phone up, he was feeling really nervous. _Is the room getting smaller? Why is the room spinning? Why do I keep talking to myself?! I need to sit down._ Agent Mulder sat on his couch and closed his eyes.

Scully was drying her hair; she had to admit she _was_ a bit nervous. The dance was no ordinary dance it was a masquerade. Also she has a secret admirer and she was going to meet him there. Scully has been receiving letters from a secret writer every morning, and now he had planned to meet her there, she opened the note again.

It read:

Dear Dana,

This is going to be my final letter to you, as you know I have been writing to you everyday and now I want you to meet me. I have sent you poems, flowers and chocolate. Plus I want to give you something else tonight. My beautiful Dana I tell you something about myself in every letter so I hope you like what you read and maybe you might have me figure out by now. If you know who I am then let me know when you see me in the building but I want to meet you at the dance tonight. I will look for you and if you know who I am then you can find me. But at 10:45 pm meet me at the beach shore. You will find me there. I you want to see me and feel the same way I feel about you then come.

Sincerely,

M. Admirer

Scully closed the letter she wanted to meet this Mysterious Admirer, he seem like a romantic, nice guy. At first she thought it was Mulder but she knew better, plus why would he go through all that trouble? Plus the penmanship is too nice to be from him. But she did ask him to come with her just in case he set her up. Scully knew that if he didn't show up at least she would at least be able to be with Mulder. She hoped that the Mysterious Admirer was a great guy like he sounded, a bit good looking, but a great guy. She might know who it was, there is this cute agent that she met during her lunch break two weeks ago and they have been talking a lot, his name was Lance Michael. Or maybe this guy named Adam Zachery he does tempt to check her out when she is on the parking lot. Scully was getting more excited then nervous now. She looked at her dress, it was long and slick. The dress was color read and it on her left leg it was open. It was a very formal evening dress. Also it was hold by one strap on her left shoulder. Now the final touch her mask. She and Mulder went shopping for one during their lunch break. She asked for Mulder's advice but he thought that all of the masks look great on her. But after she was going to pay her stuff Mulder just wondered off and was waiting for her on the car. On the ride back to the FBI's Headquarters Mulder was nervous he didn't want to go but she almost begged him to come so he had no choice but to go.

_7:24pm_

It was chilly outside but that still didn't stop her from going to the dance. Scully called Mulder a lot of times but he didn't answer his house phone or cell phone. She was a bit worried that maybe something came up and he wouldn't show. Agent Scully hailed a cab and got on, she told the driver the address and sat back.

Mulder on the other hand opened his eyes and ran to the bathroom. After he flushed the toilet and went to his room, "Boy, I really needed to go. So what time is it?" he looked at his watch and partially jumped as he saw the time. The dance started at 8 o'clock and he promise to meet her at 8:05. He ran to his closet to look for his shoes but as he found his shoes box and tried to get it out with out knocking down his other stuff. When he got it out, he bended down to put them on but he heard a loud rumbling above but as he looked up all his shoe boxes fell on top of him. Mulder was buried under his mess of boxes of shoes, papers, and electronically devices that came on boxes.

Agent Mulder's phone started to ring, it ran a couple of times and his answering machine came on, "This is Fox Mulder, I'm not home right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." beep

"Um… Mulder it's me, are you alright? You haven't answer the both your house or cell phone. Are you already on the dance? Well I'll meet you there, okay?" beep

Mulder was out of it, he wasn't getting up for a good while.

**I know this one was short but you guys must understand that its part of the suspense. Please comment me about what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I must apologize from my previous chapter. I had a lot of grammar mistakes and I must say I'm sorry for it. But thank you for your support. Okay, here we go, part 3!**

Part 3. 8:12pm

Scully sat on a table still waiting on Mulder, she tried not to worry. Right now she wanted to find her Mysterious Admirer. There was a lot of people and all of them with masks. She could tell who some of them were but then again she wasn't very social to know everyone else. She wasn't nervous but felt a bit awkward since she seem to be the only one there without someone to talk to. But she did have someone to talk to but he wasn't here yet. The music was great some songs were romantic and some were for people to dance to. What seem weird that some songs were in different languages like Spanish, French and Japanese but it didn't matter to the agents as long as they could dance to it and was in a good beat.

"Agent Scully, what a pleasure to see you here." She turned around and greeted what seems to be Agent Michael.

"Agent Michael?" She tried to make sure just in case.

"Call me Lance, so what are you doing all along here?"

"Actually I'm here with Agent Mulder."

"He is here?" Lance asked.

"No, but he is suppose to meet me here."

"Oh, so he is your date? I mean your escort?"

"No, we are here to keep each other company." Scully said quickly. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Yes, my fiancé. But I just came to see if you were alright, listen if your partner doesn't show then you are welcome to join us."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." With that Lance left Scully on her table, she was getting a bit mad at Mulder for been late. She stood up and went to the ladies' room.

"So, are you going to tell her tonight?" A man that was sitting in one of the tables with his group asked on of his friend.

"Yes, but not right now. A bit later, you know before the night is over."

"Why? By then I bet Agent Mulder probably has taken her home."

"Nah, Mulder doesn't like this kind of things. Plus Agent Scully isn't that interested on him."

"How you know?"

"I have been sending her letters and I think she likes them."

"What? A secret admirer? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Hey, girls need a little puzzle to solve other then the ones her crazy partner makes her solve."

"Sure, but make sure you don't drink much or you will do something dumb."

"I won't, now I have to go and make a little visit."

_8:21pm_

After her little trip to the bathroom Scully walked back to her table. As she got closer to her table she could see a figure sitting on her table. 'Finally Mulder decides to show, he is going to get a piece of my mind.' She thought to herself. "Mulder, you are late." Scully said as she tapped on the person's shoulder. He turned around and said, "I'm sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else. Agent Scully am I correct?" the man was like Mulder's height and was almost built like him but something was different about him. Other then the fact that he was wearing a different mask then the one they had chosen, his mask was not the only thing that was different but also his hair. It was well combed like if he was a neat kind of guy all of his hair was parted to the right.

"Yes, I'm Dana Scully."

"Good, I have been looking forward to meet you Miss Scully." He kissed the back of her hand. 'He isn't Mulder that's for sure; he is too much of a gentleman.'

"Have we met before?"

"Not personally but somewhere between those lines. Your partner is not here is he? Or are you waiting for someone?" he asked seriously.

"I'm not sure who I'm waiting for yet and no my partner hasn't arrive yet. I don't think he is coming."

"That's too bad, he is sure missing a great time and a chance to see you in a beautiful dress." He said. Scully for some reason was starting to like him. He seems to be a nice guy, maybe he might be her Mysterious Admirer there is only one way to find out. Before Scully thought of offering him a seat a great song came on. More then words.

"Miss Scully may I share this dance with you?"

Maybe he was her secret admirer, he was like everything he wrote. "Sure," He took his hand into her's and led her to the dance floor.

Everyone looked at them as they stated dancing their slow song. They knew that it was Agent Scully on the dress but it wasn't Agent Mulder who was her dance partner, he was too "proper" to be him.

He was a great dancer he didn't stepped on her for starters and he was serious enjoying every moment. "Are you sure I have never met you personally?"

"No you never had the chance, too busy."

"Me?" Scully was shocked so she has met him but never really knew him.

"Both… we never had time to meet like this."

"But I don't even know your name."

"Oh you do, you know my name too well."

Then song ended and a new song started but before they began to dance again they were interrupted. Agent Scully turned around, it was Skinner. His mask couldn't hide his identity.

"May I cut in?" Skinner asked.

Skinner looked at Scully's dance partner and Scully felt the nice warm air of his hand leave her's. "Of course, it has been a great pleasure to dance with you Miss Scully." He bowed like a gentleman and kissed the top of her hand then left her with Skinner.

"Who was that?" Skinner asked.

"I never got his name." Scully watched him walked through the crowd of people. He must be her Mysterious Admirer, he has too.

More to come, it's the weekend so I might update soon. Tell me what you think,


	4. Chapter 4

**Well aren't you guys a lucky group of people, you didn't have to wait that long for me to update. Oh well, I think I still have another chapter to go, I don't know yet.**

_Part 4. 8:43pm_

Scully walked out of the dance floor, Skinner tried to tell her something but he kept stuttering. It was odd to see him nervous. All she had to do now was find her mystery man again. As she walked to her table she saw him, well the back of what seem to look like him. Quickly she walked to him but left out to the parking lot, Scully was a bit late to stop him. She stopped in front of the person he was talking and was going to ask him if he knew who he was.

"Excuse me who was the man you were talking to?" She asked but jumped as she saw to whom she was addressing her question.

"There you are Scully. Hey I'm sorry I arrived late." It was Mulder; he was dress like every man in the dance. A black tux with a black bow, Scully was speechless. This was the first time you saw him dress like this, and she had to admit he looked quiet handsome.

"Oh, that was um, what's his name? Agent Adam Zachery, and wow Scully you look stunning." He had beaten her to the compliment.

"You too Mulder I didn't know you could look good." She joked.

"Aw, I'm hurt Scully." Mulder said back and he remember something. "Before I forget: happy Valentine's day Scully." From behind he took out a rose and gave it to her.

She couldn't stop blushing after she grabbed the rose and Mulder reached over to give a peck on the cheek. "So you have a table?"

_8:55pm_

The two agents sat on the table waiting for their dinner to arrive. Mulder took a sip from his wine and looked around to see the people, then he looked back at Scully because he could feel her staring at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, I just thought you weren't going to show."

"Oh, sorry about that but it's such a funny story."

"Really, because you made me wait for a good while."

"Yeah, you see the first time I kinda "fainted" on the couch" he said making the imaginary quotation mark with his fingers, "And when I woke up I went to get my shoes but they were still on their shoe box and you won't guess what the funny part is?"

"What? Those it has to do with that bump you have on your forehead?"

"What? You can still see it?" Mulder reached to his the right side of his forehead and moved his bangs to feel if it was still there. He flinched as he touched it. "Yeah, all the boxes that I have stored kinda felled on me."

"And it knocked you out?"

"Yeah, see you knew what happened. That's the incredible thing about our partnership; we don't need to talk because you already know what I'm thinking."

"Mulder, you are becoming more and more childish, you know?"

"What? You don't like me been like that? You want me to be serious and boring?" He asked all serious. Feeling Good by Nina Simone started to play and Mulder just got lost on the song. He would sing with the song and Scully knew what that meant. It meant that Mulder wanted to drop that subject before they'll get in an argument they didn't want.

While Mulder was lip-syncing she was thinking about her Mystery Admirer, maybe it was Agent Zachery, he looked like him from the back and Mulder said that he was just talking to him before Scully found them.

Their dinner arrived and Mulder didn't hesitate to eat, Scully took her time hoping for Mulder to say something soon. Baila Morena by Zucchero came on. A lot of the agents stood up and left to dance. Mulder looked up and spoke to break the silence and to let Scully know that he wasn't mad at her. "So what's the reason you decide to come? Because I know that you are not a party person and all of the sudden you want to come to a dance? What's up?"

"Okay but you are going to laugh and tell me something I don't want to hear but you asked for it, also don't take it personally." Scully continued, "But I have been receiving letters from a secret admirer and he wanted to meet me here tonight, so I came to meet him. But I don't know who he is but I like what I'm told. I think I have met him but I don't know yet, since there was this guy I met earlier and he was such a gentleman and I think it was him."

"So you asked me to come with you so that in case he didn't show you wouldn't be here standing alone?" Mulder responded.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Scully apologized.

"It's okay, that's what a best friend is here for right?" Mulder took a sip from his wine.

"Thanks."

"Well if you see him then let me know, but for the time been you can hang with me. So do you like him?"

"I guess the stuff he tells me is what I like in a man, you know. He is like- um," Scully tried to find the right words without mentioning his personalities. She knew that she already hurt his feeling a minute ago she didn't want to do it again.

"What like the opposite of me?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"But I know what you like in a man Scully it's so obvious. You like a guy who is serious and has at least a good head on his shoulders." Mulder chuckled as he finished his sentence. "Isn't that right?"

_9:15pm_

Mulder and Scully have just been talking about random things like the funny things that the songs said. They talked about people and their masks and make jokes about theirs. From time to time Scully would look around to see if she could locate her admirer but it was not luck. Mulder wanted to dance but was waiting for a good song to come. Some times Scully would speak about her Mystery Admirer and Mulder couldn't help but feel jealous for some reason. They were on their dessert now and he traded his with Scully after eating half of his. He thought trading his coconut cake for Scully's chocolate cake was a good trade; since she told him it was better then her's. And it was, the cake was delicious.

Mulder finally was satisfied with the DJ's choice of song. "Do you know how to sway Scully?"

"What?" Mulder just took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor to dance Sway by Michael Buble. Latin style Mulder led her across the floor. Scully was surprise to find Mulder's talent on Latin dances. Some of the dancers around them stopped and watched them swaying like professional dancers. Scully tried to keep up to not embarrass herself but found out that she could keep up with him. After it was over they danced some hip hop songs but by the fourth song a slow dance made Mulder froze. He tried to catch his breath and was about to continue but was interrupted by Skinner. Mulder looked at him and from experience he could tell that he had a few drinks. Scully looked at Mulder with a little frown she was starting to like Mulder. But Mulder gave her a weak smile and as he walked passed Skinner he whisper something to him then left.

_9:36pm_

Scully was so mad right now, she didn't know who yet but it was other her or Skinner. She found out that Skinner was her secret admirer, he confess to her that he wrote her letters for a whole week. He has had a crush on her for good while but didn't wanted to tell her yet. She felt like crying, this was too good to be true and she blamed herself for believing that there was someone good for her. Scully ran to the pier and half way cried herself out.

"Miss Scully are you okay?" the man she dance with earlier bended down to meet her gaze.

"I- I'm fine. I just need sometime for myself." He stood up and started to walk away but she stopped him by saying: "I never got your name, what is it?"

"Uh, William. I thought I introduced myself earlier." He looked back at her and smiled, "Well I'll be seen you around Miss Scully. By the way are you staying for the fireworks?"

"I don't think you. I think I might leave soon."

"Oh, but if you do stay to see them I might advice to go to the shore you get a better view." William left Scully by the pier, she had stopped crying by then but wanted to stay there for a little while. She needed fresh air.

**Okay, people last chapter is up, and so far you already know who her secret admirer is. I'll probably post the last chapter tomorrow night or Sunday morning so keep looking and comment me on this episode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bump-bump-bumm, now it's the moment of truth. You are about to read the last chapter of my first fanfic. Okay and if you have been keeping record so far Scully has been told that Skinner was her secret admirer and she wasn't very happy. But she still has to meet him at 10:45pm, so who is her M. Admirer. Tell me if you guess right. Here we, x-files final chapter, ready? GO!**

_Part 5. 9:55pm_

Mulder looked at his watch then took another sip of his wine. He had dance only one dance and that was the Cha Cha slide with all the agents. The mask was getting on his nerves; it was kinda annoying about hiding your face in Valentine's day. The waiter came to pick up the plates and Mulder looked at his watch again. The party was going to be over in almost an hour and half due to the place was limited to the amount of time stayed late. The FBI could rent the hall till 11:30pm so the fireworks indicated that they had no more then half and hour to stay here. Agents were beginning to exit the place to go to the beach and watch the fireworks been set up. Mulder ordered some more wine and went outside with Scully's and his glass of wine.

He walked down the concrete path leading to pier and the beach shore. There weren't much people on the pier so he assumed Scully would be there and he wasright. Scully was leaning on the rail with her head down. Mulder set the class wines on the rail and removed his dark pea coat that we wore while he walked outside and placed it on Scully. She looked up and smiled weakly at him, he had a concern look, "Scully I know you are the doctor but you should know not to go outside without a coat especially when the weather is almost 35 degrees Fahrenheit out here. Have you been crying?"

"It's not that cold."

"Yes it is look I can see my breath. Was it Skinner?"

Scully looked away and nodded in agreement, Mulder looked back to the Salon where that party was taken place, "I'm going to get him." He turned around but was stopped by Scully tugging on his tux coat, Mulder turned around and nodded showing her not approving his action and to let it be. "But Scully-?"

"Don't worry about it. Just drop it." He walked over and hugged her letting her cry again.

_10:03pm_

Scully finally stopped her weeping and looked at Mulder he looked down at her, all this time he has just let her cry on his chest while soothing her back showing her that it was okay for her action. "Better?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah, thank you for been here for me."

"Like I said: that's what a friend is for." Mulder told her. Scully let go of her partner and he reached for the glasses of wine that were still on the rail. He passed her glass wine to her and then got his. "So are we staying for the fireworks?"

"I don't know, are you staying?" Scully leaned on the rail again besides Mulder.

"Yeah I was planning to but if you want to go then I can drive you home, if that's ok? Unless you drove here?"

"No, but I guess I'll stay since I don't want to ruin your plans."

"Thanks," Mulder smiled and looked above to the stars, there were so many of them tonight and for the first time he didn't want to think of what was out there but of how beautiful they were. "So can we go inside? Then we can come outside when the fireworks start."

"Okay," Mulder lead Scully back to the salon placing his hand on her small back.

They sat back on their table and Scully looked at Mulder, "I was supposed to meet him at 10:45 tonight, but I don't want to any more."

"Who?" Mulder turned around to face her again he was looking at the people dance.

"My "secret" admirer. We planned to meet so that he could tell me who he was but since I already know- I don't care no more."

"Want to dance one more time?" Mulder inquired, a slow dance was on and he wanted to dance at least once with Scully.

"Sure,"

Once upon a December by Deanna Carter came on, Mulder slowly and carefully place his hand on Scully and started to waltz trying to make her forget her troubles. Scully closed her eyes as they waltz she felt released, her soul felt free for some reason she opened her eyes when Mulder turned her, she saw Mulder's smile and she couldn't help but smile too. She has wanted to dance a slow one with Mulder for so long that it made her happy that it was tonight. There weren't many agents dancing about 6 couples were on the floor but that didn't matter to her. She felt like a princess and Mulder her prince even though he was just her friend. Scully now just wished that Mulder was her secret admirer so that she wouldn't feel this way. But all she would do now was dream, since Skinner was the one that had sent her all her letters. The song ended and Mulder stopped and was going to lead her out but she stopped him, "One more please?"

The theme from Dying Young started to play, "Ok" Mulder started to dance with her again.

"You should go and meet him Scully." Mulder whispered to her ear. They were dancing close now.

"No, I don't want to see him."

"But maybe it wasn't him." Mulder stopped talking and thought for a reason to pursue her that maybe there could be someone else that was her secret admirer. "You said he sent you letters but he didn't say flowers and chocolate."

"Mulder maybe he forgot to tell me." Sentimental by Kenny G started after the song ended and they continue to dance.

"Go and see I'm telling you I don't think it was him. He won't hurt you."

"Why does it matter to you Mulder? Why is this so important to you?"

"…Because you were so excited at first and you can't stop half way. You have to go, you were happy."

"So? I was happy big deal."

"I want you to be happy, go maybe something good might happen. I promise you."

"Mulder don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I promise that you won't get hurt, he won't hurt you."

"What? Are you going to be there and beat him if he does?" Scully was getting angry at Mulder for bringing the subject up after she had become happy again. She just let go of his grip and left the floor.

_10:32pm_

Mulder walked back to his table and found that Scully was not there. He looked at his watch and decided to walked outside and get ready for the fireworks.

Scully was out on the front of the salon pacing she needed to think things over, Mulder had made her angry and she wanted to chill before she talked to him again.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me to go and see him? He doesn't know who my admirer is, why does he think he can just tell me what to do? Mulder doesn't know what makes me happy." She said to herself. Scully continued to pace.

_10:43pm_

Scully walked to the pier to look for Mulder, the pier was getting crowded and she saw Agent Michael, "Excuse me, Lance? Have you seen Mulder?"

"I think I saw him somewhere around here."

"Thanks," Scully was about to continue when she saw someone walking up the shore then she looked at her watch. It was 10:45 and everyone was on the other side of the shore where they could get a better view. She froze it was her Mysterious Admirer, and he was waiting on her.

The dark figure stood straight looking at the waves hit the shore. He kept his distance away from the water in order for him to avoid getting his pants wet. He looked to the pier it was in a good distance from his location, you could hear faint sounds, the sounds of the agents' various conversations. It was a dark but the moonlight made things much more visible.

Agent Scully took a deep breath and took a step; she saw the dark figure just standing there looking at the ocean and knew that she couldn't turn back now. Mulder was probably somewhere on the pier not watching her do what he wanted her to do. She stood still as she got a bit closer to the figure, Skinner was not who she wanted as a secret admirer, he wasn't what he wrote on the poems. But now it was the moment of truth, she was at two arms length from him now. There was no turning back, she was not going to be afraid. She was going to face this no matter how much she didn't want to. Mulder was right she had come too far to stop half way.

Scully thought her heart had stopped when the figure spoke to her, "I knew you would show." He turned around and the light from the moon from above shone part of his face. His mask to be exact. It wasn't Skinner.

"Are you-?"

"I'm not Assistant Director Skinner that's for sure. I bet that makes you a bit happy."

Scully got a closer looked at him, his dark hair parted to the right, his hazel eyes shining in the moonlight. "Still don't know who I am?" he looked at her.

"I showed you so many clues, personalities and you still don't know?" He took a step forward, "I knew you felt something for me but this was the only way to make sure. I know how you love to solve things by thinking things out but it looks like I won this time in your game."

"What do you mean?"

"You have known me for a long time, but not really known the whole me. My name is William but it's not what I go by well you don't call me that." He stopped talking when Scully moved her hands and placed them on his face, "I'm not going to harm you. You know who I am- Just connect the dots." Scully then closed her eyes, and he spoke again, "I'm who you have wanted me to be tonight. I'm-…"

Scully took oh his mask but still with her eyes close, she ran her fingers through his face tracing his features. She stopped when she touched his lips then felt an urge to kiss him. To kiss this stranger who she had fallen for but felt familiar in both features and personality that she had seen before. She trusted this stranger his words made her feel like she was with someone she has always been with, with someone she had tonight wanted to be her admirer so that she would see more of him. Someone she had feelings for but didn't want to pay attention to. Someone who had made a promise tonight but promise her to keep.

"Mulder," she whispered as she reached to kiss him. He froze by the name she had just mentioned. Scully let their lips parted after a few seconds. She looked at her Mysterious Admirer.

"I told you no one was going to harm you," he finally spoke to her. He took her masked off, "Skinner wasn't the one who went to all the trouble to get you here, he was not the mastermind of this game."

Scully was speechless, he was nothing like what she was use to seen. She reached up to his hair and she parted it like he always had it. In the middle with his bangs on each side. The bump he got from the boxes was still cover by his hair and he if hadn't had his hair parted to the right then she would of figured out it was him.

"What? You don't want a guy that has a nice clean look? Who has a good head on his shoulders? Someone who is the opposite of me?" Scully looked at him and smiled.

"…No, I love you the way you are."

"Thank you, I knew you would say that. So you don't like William?"

"No, I like Fox William Mulder. The guy who can be both William and Fox." She said still messing with his hair.

"Good, I love been that guy."

"I don't want you to change Mulder. I like the way you are right now but I wouldn't mind to see your William side once in a while."

"Okay, I think I can do that." Then all of the sudden the fireworks started to fly and explode on the night sky. Mulder and Scully looked up in awed.

"Scully?" Scully looked at Mulder and had a concern look on her, "Yes, what is it?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

After the fireworks were done Mulder opened the door for Scully and went to his side of the car and turned it on.

"Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did Skinner ever send me letters? Or was he just imagining?"

"Oh, he send you letters but I never gave them to you. I knew that he would ruin my little game."

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For making tonight a great night, today has been the best valentine's day I have had."

"You are welcome that's why I'm here for, to make you happy when you need to be happy."

**Wow, this chapter was longer then the others but it was worth it. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for been good audience. I might write other fanfics when I have time but for now I'm going to take it easy a bit. Oh yeah, the reason I had a lot of song names was because they were songs that I heard while I wrote, well I based the story on the mood my music gave me, if you want you can try to listen to the songs I wrote down and they tend to get you in a mood they are in. Ok I hope you guys are satisfied and I hope you loved it. **

**PS if anyone knows from where I go the last part from the introduction part in the beginning let me know I got something for the winner. **


End file.
